


best years of our lives, huh?

by spa_ghetto



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cheerleading fail, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Protective Zed Necrodopoulus, Reckless Addison, Supportive Addison, Thunderstorms, Williza, Wolf Pack, Ya Know The Good Stuff, Zeddison, cute sparklers date, going full-zombie, lesbians being cute, that classic fear of thunder prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spa_ghetto/pseuds/spa_ghetto
Summary: a series of our favorite zombies, werewolves, and humans getting through the highs and lows of high school (and other life things)i'll update the tags as i go along!
Relationships: Willa Lykensen/Eliza Zambie, Zed Necrodopoulus/Addison Wells
Comments: 17
Kudos: 93





	1. C H A[ceys get what they deserve]N G E

**Author's Note:**

> hello! so these are one shots, which means they're all separate stories unless stated otherwise. i have a ton of ideas for these movies, so figured it was easier to pile them into one book. i'll be updating this whenever i have time or inspiration.
> 
> hope you enjoy! :)

Addison hasn’t felt this nervous at school since she revealed her true hair color at the homecoming game last semester. She walks quickly and avoids eye contact, mainly from the upperclassmen who stare and whisper as she passes.

In the cafeteria, she heads straight for her usual table. The knots in her stomach have swallowed her appetite, so she doesn’t even look at the lunch line. Good thing, too; the Aceys are at the back, and they’re glowering at her.

Thankfully, Zed is already seated. He’s talking to Bonzo, Eliza, and some other monsters. They smile and greet Addison when she sits down. Her heart tingles with safety and comfort. They’re the first friendly faces she’s seen all day.

“Not eating?” Zed asks. He pushes his tray toward her. “Here, they’ve got fries today.”

Addison smiles weakly. “Thanks, but I’m not hungry.”

He frowns. “What’s wrong? You okay?”   


She turns to him, rests her chin in her hand, and covers the side of her face with her fingers. She can feel the curious stares of her peers boring through her skin.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t hear about it already,” she mumbles. “Everybody’s talking about it.”

He dips his head and lowers his voice. “C’mon Addie, you know I don’t get involved with drama.”

She tips her chin back and raises her eyebrows. “Hmm, then what would you call you jumping to conclusions with Wyatt when they first got here?”

“I would call that being  _ protective _ .”

“And  _ jealous _ ,” she teases.

“Who’s jealous?” Wynter asks. She takes a seat across from Zed and Addison with Wyatt and Wynter close behind.

Addison shoots Zed a knowing grin. Zed rolls his eyes.

“Addison!” Bree yells. She rushes to the table and sits next to her best friend. She inhales, ready to gush about whatever, then her eye catches Bonzo at the other end of the table. She blushes and twirls a strand of hair around her finger. “ _ Hi Bonzo _ .”

“Gross,” Willa teases.

“Bree,” Addison nudges her, “what’s up?”

“Oh! What do you mean ‘what’s up?!’” Bree exclaimed. “You kicked the Aceys off the team, are you  _ crazy _ ?!” 

Zed’s jaw drops. Wynter and Wyatt share surprised looks. Willa nods in approval.

“Why would you do that?!” Zed cries. “I mean, good for you,” he fist bumps her, “they’re assholes, but still, why? I thought you’d let anybody on the team.”

“I will! Anybody is welcome to join, but…” Addison pulls at her hair. “They’re just so  _ mean! _ They’re constantly making fun of everybody, on and off the team.” Addison begins counting on her fingers. “They’ve been harassing me about my hair since last semester. They made fun of Bree’s weight. They make a monster comment between breaks and  _ any other chance they get _ .” She shakes her head in disbelief. “How am I supposed to keep the team positive and equal with bullies like them?”

“Yeah, but now you kicked them off, which means there  _ are _ people who aren’t welcome,” Wynter points out. She shrinks under the flat looks she receives from her friends before quickly adding, “Sorry. I’m totally on your side here.”

“So am I,” Eliza agrees. “I don’t feel like they brought much to the team anyways.”

Zed grabs Addison’s hand. “I’m proud of you, Addie. Fuck them.”

Addison grins.

Strong perfume. Mint gum. Lots of hairspray. Wyatt and Willa share a look as he turns his head to take in their surroundings.

“Incoming,” he growls.

The wolves don their fangs and amber eyes, and they glower at the foursome stalking toward them. 

Bucky’s in front, hands clenched at his sides and eyes narrowed with determination. The Aceys follow side by side, always a few steps behind.

The table falls silent. Behind them, the cafeteria quiets down, and most of the students are captivated by the scene. 

Addison rises slowly. She reluctantly releases Zed’s hand to step around the table and meet the upperclassmen.

“Addison,” Bucky begins as he crosses his arms, “the Aceys tell me you kicked them off the team.”

She gnaws on her lip. Had this been in the beginning of the year, she never would’ve dared standing up to any of them like this. But things are different. She’s changed. She’s fought against intolerance and for equality. She has new friends, a  _ pack _ by her side. She’s stronger now.

Addison squares her shoulder. “Yes, I did,” she confirms, and gasps ripple throughout the cafeteria. She continues before she lets the reactions get to her, “I don’t want bullies on my team.”

“You can’t do this!” Lacey hisses. She shoves a finger in Addison’s face. “You’ll never win anything without us.”

Addison pushes her hand away. “That’s not true. We’ll be  _ stronger _ without you.”

Jacey gasps.

“Addison,” Bucky repeats evenly, “think about what you’re doing. The Aceys are  _ almost _ as good as I am. They know what they’re doing, which is more than I can say for the other members.” He clenches his jaw. “You  _ need _ them.”   


She looks over the angry trio. Their eyes are full of hatred and frustration, but Lacey is pulling at the end of her ponytail. Jacey is shifting his weight. Stacey is chewing on her lip. Beneath all that fury are nerves, Addison realizes. Bucky is probably their one and only hope to get back on the team. Maybe  _ they _ need  _ her _ more than she needs them.

“Sorry, but we can survive.” Addison hooks her fingers behind her back. Her stomach is heavy with guilt, but something’s telling her this is right. She turns to the Aceys and smiles. “You’re more than welcome to try out next year, though!”

With that, Addison takes her seat.

Slowly, the onlookers return to their own tables. The cafeteria buzz sets off again, and the drama is now old news. 

Addison feels like she can breathe again when the fearsome foursome finally retreat. 

“That was too harsh, wasn’t it?” she asks sheepishly. 

Eliza shakes her head. “Not at all.”

Wyatt nods and grins. “It was pretty badass.”

Zed smirks. “It was.”

“I feel like everyone hates me now.”

“If anyone messes with you, tell us,” Willa orders. “We have your back.”

Addison looks around her friends with a smile. Knowing they are there, behind her 100%, makes her heart flutter. Her worries and doubts slip away, and she reaches for Zed's fries.

The group jumps into a conversation of a completely different topic. They joke and laugh and tease. Addison forgets about her nerves. She doesn't question her decision anymore. She's more confident, but she always is with them, her friends. Her family.


	2. falling (zeddison)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zed witnesses his first cheer stunt fail.

Addison’s favorite and least favorite thing about cheering happens to be the same: flying.

Zed didn’t understand at first. What could be bad about flying? Sounded fun to him.

But then he sits in at the end of one of her practices.

It’s a new routine for an upcoming competition, her first as team captain. She’s told him all about it: the choreography, the stunts, the _nerves…_ A new school year brought fresh faces and talent. Some of her teammates have never been to a competition before… and it shows.

He takes a seat at the bottom of the bleachers quietly. Bree and Bonzo spot him over Addison’s shoulder, and they wave. He smiles in return.

“Okay guys, last run through, and we’ll call it a day!” Addison shouts. She beams at her team. “Ready?” She turns to face the bleachers. “Five, six, seven, eight!”

He loves watching her completely submerse herself in the element of cheer. Her movements are flawless, hitting every high V and toe touch on beat every time. She always keeps a bright smile on her face in true cheerleading fashion. Her voice is one of the loudest, carrying across the gym and echoing off the walls. Her pride and confidence wafts off her in contagious waves that makes anyone around her instantly happier. She, truly, is made for this.

The team shifts and the straight lines intertwine into stunts and flips. Addison takes position in the center of three teammates, two boys and a girl at the back.

She looks so happy up there, glowing under the gym lights as she belts out the final cheer of their routine. How could she possibly ever hate it up there?

Then she falls.

He can’t tell what happens exactly, but one of her legs dips suddenly, and her body follows. She collapses and disappears from his sight. Zed jumps to his feet and staggers a few inches forward. There are too many people; he can’t even _see_ her. He’s not supposed to be there, much less intervene, but…

Bree catches his eye. She flashes two thumbs up. He doesn’t really know what that means, but he hopes it’s good news.

A minute passes, then the team begins to scatter. He finally spots that beautiful white hair of hers, but he won’t truly relax until he knows she’s okay.

She emerges from the mess with a shaky smile as she speaks to one of the bases holding her up. He’s a wreck, probably apologizing over and over as the color begins seeping back into his face.

“That’s it for today everyone!” Addison announces. There’s a small tremble in her voice. “Good job, I’ll see you all tomorrow!” She turns to the shaken freshman, squeezes his shoulder, and likely swears that whatever just happened is okay, it’s fine, not his fault.

As Addison makes her way over, Zed notices that boy watching _him_ nervously. He resembles most Seabrook citizens back when zombies first integrated the school. Why is he scared? Humans didn’t fear monsters much anymore.

“He thinks you’re going to do something because he almost dropped me,” Addison explains when she nears. She passes him to grab her bag.

Zed hums thoughtfully. Normally, he hates those types of looks people give him, but…. “If he doesn’t drop you next time because he’s scared of me, I don’t see a problem in it.”

Addison chuckles and rolls her eyes. She throws her bag over her shoulder, and they head for the side doors.

“Are you okay?” he asks just outside the building. He turns to her and curls his fingers around her waist. “I don’t need to take you to the nurse, right?”

Addison grins. “Not today.”

“Good… because I don’t really know where it is?” 

She laughs. It rises above a soft breeze and makes his heart flutter. He couldn’t resist a grin even if he wanted to.

“How have you been here a year, and you don’t know where it is?”

“I haven’t had a reason to go yet!”

She intertwines her fingers with his, and they continue toward the road. 

“I hope we never have a reason.”

Zed wraps an arm around her shoulders and presses his lips to her hair.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” he mumbles.

“Hey, of course I’m okay.” She tilts her chin back to smile up at him. “I’m cheer _captain_ , remember? Practically a professional.” She’s teasing, hoping to lighten his spirits, but his mind is clouded.

They begin their walk toward Zombietown. He keeps her close, hugged to his side protectively.

“Listen, I can’t promise I’ll never fall,” Addison sighs, “but you have to trust that my team will catch me. I do.”

“I do too! It just scares me sometimes.”

She grabs the hand resting on her shoulder. “It scares me sometimes, too. You know why I don’t let it get to me, though?”

He nods at a few zombies who pass and wave. Then, he glances down at her. “Why?”

“Because I know you’ll be with me, no matter what. Right?”

Zed rolls his eyes with an amused huff. He stops to peck her lips and brush her hair out of her face.

“Of course I will.”


	3. can't rain on our parade (williza)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jams but like, in a library. the best kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Nadiahilkerfan! hope you enjoy :)

The first thunderstorm that rolls through since the werewolves made peace with the town is a doozy.

Mainly because the alpha _hates_ thunder.

She’s in the library when the first clap rumbles through the school. She’s loved that place up to this point—it’s quiet, more often than not empty of other students, and has the best outdoor views in the school with tall, wide windows covering most of the walls—but now, it’s a front row seat to the raging storm slamming into Seabrook.

Willa’s nails press into her palms. So much for studying for her history final. Maybe she can catch up with Wyatt in the gym.

“Oh, hey Willa,” someone says.

It’s Eliza, strolling through the library’s doors with a smile. She stops next to Willa’s chair. “Are you studying for that history test?” she asks.

Willa stiffly leans back in her chair. “Yes….”

“Mind if I join? I always like studying with someone.”

“Uh, sure.”

Eliza takes the seat next to Willa and unpacks her bag. Her history book is covered in zombie letters and splattered with paint. 

Willa raises an eyebrow. “Nice book.”

“Thanks. It was my first little act of rebellion when we first started here.” Eliza ran her thumb over the school’s stamp in the center of the book. “Just like everything else, they love their books to look the same.”

Willa laughs. “Yeah. Weird, right?” She’s almost forgotten about the storm thanks to Eliza, and then lightning flashes outside. It hits her again, like a punch to the face. _Thunder and lightning and thunder and boom boom boo—_

“Hey, are you okay?” Eliza says. Her eyebrows furrow. “What’s wrong? You look scared.”

“I’m _not_ scared,” Willa scoffs. 

_Flash, BOOM!_

She flinches.

Eliza turns to her. “Thunder?” she guesses.

Willa doesn’t answer.

“Hey, it’s okay. I get it.”

“It’s just so loud,” Willa stresses. “And shakes the school. _The whole school!_ Why does it do that?!” 

Eliza tilts her head. She smiles sympathetically. “Would music help?”

“Music?”

She reaches into her bag again and pulls out a small device with earbuds plugged into it. Eliza swipes across the device’s screen then hands it off to Willa. 

“Here, I have a ton of songs downloaded. It might not be your taste, but at least you won’t hear the thunder, right?” Eliza’s shoulders rise with hope.

Willa frowns. She tentatively puts the earbuds in and pokes the screen.

The first song starts with a strong guitar solo, and then drums and a bass fall in after. It drowns out the world in seconds. With Willa’s heightened senses, the music doesn’t have to be loud to block things out. She finds herself nodding to the beat. 

Eliza is grinning when she looks at her. She flashes a thumbs up with her eyebrows furrowed. Willa nods in return and mirrors her smile.

She sees lightning flash out of the corner of her eye, and she stills.

Eliza suddenly squeezes her hand.

Then Willa freezes for an entirely different reason.

The thunder comes and goes, she guesses. She can’t hear anything but the vocalist screaming words she can’t understand, and she’s loving it.

Eliza retracts her hand, nose scrunched, unsure, afraid of what she just did. Willa chases her. She catches her hand and intertwines their fingers.

They grin at each other.

Meanwhile, across the library, Wyatt and Wynter race through the doors. They came as soon as they first saw the lightning. Wynter found Wyatt, then they abandoned their classes to find their alpha. There will be detention to serve later, but who cares? Willa needs them.

Or, well, so they thought.

Wynter stumbles to a stop just inside the building. Wyatt nearly knocks her over, but he catches her around the waist before she can fall.

They’re staring at a table by the windows with wide eyes. It’s Willa: smiling, laughing, bobbing her head like there’s music somewhere. It’s also Eliza: staring at Willa like she’s the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen. They’re holding hands.

Wynter’s eyes light up. She wants to ask. Oh, how she wants to race over and demand all the details. She’s already thinking up ship names in her head.

Wyatt backs out of the library and tugs her with him. Only when they get into the hallway do they turn to each other with wide grins and gush about what they just saw. Well, Wynter gushes and fangirls. Wyatt laughs, agrees, and secretly, he shares her excitement.

He’s also relieved. Secretly, of course (reputation, you know). He worried about Willa being at school during storms. At least in the den, she can go further in the cave and the loud noises are muffled. In a school building though, there’s nothing.

But there’s no reason to panic anymore. Because she’s got Wyatt and Wynter, but even if they can't make it in time, she’s got Eliza.

And Eliza has her.


	4. sparks fly (zeddison)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They give those "spirit sticks" another try.

_Open, search, nothing, close._

“A simile is comparing two things using like or as, and a metaphor is…”

_Open, search, nothing, close._

“This is dumb,” Zed complains. “We can already speak English, why is there more?”

Addison smiles as she moves onto the next cabinet. “It’s to make sure you _understand_ the language.” She pulls open the cabinet doors, scanes the shelves, sighs, and closes them again.

“I understand _two_ languages. I shouldn’t have to do this!”

Zed glances up from the textbook. He watches Addison open another cabinet and close it again a second later with a huff.

“What’re you looking for?” he asks.

“Food.”

“Wha—You didn’t find something in the last _five_ cabinets?”

She shakes her head. “My dad hid my stash of cookies _again.”_ She looks at him over her shoulder, smiling sheepishly. “He says I’m obsessed.”

He smiles; she’s adorable. He slides out of his chair and walks over to her. “What kinda cookies are they?” He leans against the counter, smirking as he watches her move to the next cabinet. Her eyebrows are drawn together, and her lips are pursed in a cute, determined pout.

“Mini chocolate chip cookies. We get them from the grocery store a few blocks down, and they’re _heavenly.”_

Addison opens the last cabinet on the top row. She stands on her tiptoes, squinting into the nearly empty cupboard. She almost closes the door when something in the back corner of the lowest shelf catches her eye. Addison reaches an arm into the cabinet, chewing on her lip as she stretches her fingers as far as she can.

Zed’s amused. “Need some help?”

She rolls her eyes. "No. I'm perfectly capable, _thank you."_ Her fingers brush the box. She presses forward, just a little bit more…. “Got it!” she cheers. She lays it on the counter for Zed to see.

“Those are weird looking cookies,” he jokes.

“They’re sparklers.” Addison laughs. “They must be left over from the Fourth of July.”

Zed runs his fingers over the packaging. He could feel outlines of skinny sticks inside. “You’re excited over a bag of sticks? Humans are weird.”

“They’re… magic sticks.” She tears open the bag and dumps out the contents. Four skinny black sticks bounce across the counter.

While she throws the bag away, Zed asks, “So, how do they work? Do we have to say a magic word?” He smiles when she laughs again. He loves listening to her laugh.

“No, nothing that extravagant.” She reaches into a drawer for a lighter. “All you need is a—” She stumbles over her words upon meeting his eyes. She’s just remembering who he is, _what_ he is. The lighter suddenly feels heavy in her hand.

He frowns. “Addie?”

“I, um,” she says. She knows zombies hate fire. She remembers the pep rally _clearly._ Bonzo freaked and so did the others. She doesn’t want a repeat.

But, she also wants Zed to see the other side of fire. The beautiful, fun, warm side.

“Do you trust me?” she asks.

“Of course I do. Addie, what’s up?”

She grabs his hand. As she leads them outside, she glances back and warns, “Just… don’t freak out.”

••••••••••

Zed’s a bit freaked out.

To his credit, he’s great at hiding it. When Addison clicks the lighter and a small flame flickers to life, he only widens his eyes in surprise. He doesn’t give away the fact that his heart dropped to his stomach. He doesn’t let it show that he actually wants to run back inside and lock the doors.

Instead, he remains rooted to his spot on the porch, leaning on the railing that lines the deck. He watches Addie in the yard below, holding his breath as she tips the end of the stick into the flame.

“Addison,” he calls, his nerves slipping into his wavering voice. Suddenly, English homework doesn’t sound so bad.

“It’s okay!” she reassures. She beams at him. “It’s fun, I promise!”

The end of the stick ignites in a frenzy of white sparks. They pop and crackle, leaping off the sides and disappearing in the grass. Addison waves her hand, and a trail of light follows the sparkler.

“Come down here!” she says.

Hesitantly, Zed walks down the stairs. He stops a few feet away, wary of the random sparks. What if one _hit_ him? Would it burn? Would he need medical attention? Is that what humans do when they get hurt? He’s never been burned by fire, but those who have in Zombietown never received any help from the outside world. When he was young, he figured that was because fire really didn’t hurt that badly. He realized the truth when he grew up.

“It won’t hurt you,” she promises. “Look, you can write with it!” To prove her point, she drags the sparkler through the air. She spells his name in large strokes, though it’s backwards to him. He’s in awe, completely mesmerized by her handwriting lingering in the air right in front of him purely by the afterglow of fire. A familiar signature that evaporates seconds later, so quick that he actually wonders if it was even there.

“That’s pretty cool,” he admits.

Addison grins. “Do you wanna try?”

He really doesn’t want to get any closer, but she looks so happy and hopeful. Her smile makes him melt. How can he possibly say no?

“Sure,” he agrees slowly. He reaches for the sparkler. Their fingers brush, and his palms are hot, but not from the fire.

She hands the stick over, and he suddenly realizes what he just agreed to. Fire. In his hand. _Ohmygosh, thanksalotAddison._

He holds it as far away from him as possible. She grabs another stick and lights hers with his.

“Draw something!” she laughs.

He thinks he drew a bunny. Or, maybe it was a dog. He’s not entirely sure what he was even aiming for, but trying to guess made him laugh. The longer they play with the fire—swirling it through the air, writing their names, drawing maybe-animals—the more he relaxes with a flame in his hand.

When the last spark sputters out in the grass, he’s mirroring Addison’s grin.

“That was so cool!” he cheers. “I didn’t know fire could be that _pretty.”_

“We could hit up the fireworks store if you want,” she offers, giggling. “Talk about pretty.”

He shakes his head. “Baby steps.”

She nods. “Baby steps, got it. Well, do you want to take the last pack home?” She steps around him and grabs the package from the porch.

He hesitantly takes the bag from her. He knows Bonzo would love to play with the sparklers after he got past the whole fire thing, but bringing them into Zombietown is unpredictable. There’s no telling what his neighbors would do.

“I don’t think I have your level of persuasion to talk the others into it,” he laughs.

“Oh, well I can come over after school one day! I bet Zoey would love them.”

“She would.” He hooks an arm around her waist and pulls her against him. He ducks his head, snickering at her short height as he pecks her lips. "Thank you."

She grins. "Yeah, no problem. I'm just trying to get you prepared for the Fourth of July party."

He laughs, nervously. "We'll see."

"Fiiiine." She kisses him again.


	5. team friends over family (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addison takes care of her wig once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really want to see reckless!Addison become a thing in fanfic. i'll be playing with the idea at least a bit more heh

Every morning when Addison wakes up, the first thing she sees is her wig sitting nicely atop its stand next to her bedside table. It’s been there for months, untouched, almost forgotten about if she didn’t have to look at it every damn day. Her mom is the one who chose the spot for one reason or another, maybe because she hopes Addison will wake up and decide to put it back on (even though the damage is done, and there’s definitely no going back). Addison has tried moving it several times, but there isn’t a spot in her room that she can hide from it. So now it stands watch, like sleep paralysis.

She picks it up for the first time in months one summer afternoon. She yanks it off its stand and almost tears it apart as soon as her fingers curl around the cap. There are tears streaming down her face. Her mind is fuzzy.

“Hey, your mom sent me up here to—What’re you doing?” Bucky asks. He stops in the doorway cautiously. “Addison?”

“I hate this thing,” she sobs. She turns to face him and waves the wig in the air. “I hate it! I hate the person I was with it!”

Bucky shuts the door. He moves forward slowly, hands out in front of him, like he expects her to jump out the window or something.

“It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not! You saw the way they looked at me down there! All because I won’t wear this stupid—” She pulls at the wig cap. Threads stretch and snap, but she can’t hear it over the blood in her ears.

Her entire family is downstairs for their annual reunion. Right now, they’re in the middle of lunch. And recovering from the pure shock and disgust of Addison’s true hair. Though, they didn’t show their repulsion. Of course. Her family has a knack for hiding their true feelings like flipping a switch.

Still, they watched her like a zoo animal. Whispered to each other with their narrowed eyes always glued to her back. Bucky avoided eye contact. Her parents tried to help, barely, with reassuring smiles and side hugs whenever she neared. She lost her appetite. Tears stung her eyes. She bolted upstairs right as her mother brought out desert.

“Hey, hey, take it easy!” He seizes her wrist before she can rip it apart. “You remember how expensive that was? And your mom loves that wig!” 

“But I  _ don’t!” _ she cries. “I don’t. It’s not me!”

Bucky’s face falls. “Addison….” He reaches for her hand, but she pulls away.

“Stop it,” she snaps. He freezes. She never snaps, ever. To anyone. “I don’t need you making fun of me right now.”

“I’m not making fun—” he argues.

“That’s what you always do! Ever since school started, you’ve tried keeping me from being  _ me. _ Well, I’ve had it! With everything!”

She turns away and grabs her school bag.

“What’re you doing?”

Addison ignores him. She sniffs, wipes her eyes, and reaches for her phone.

“Good, call Zed,” Bucky says. “You need to calm down before you go back down there.”

“I’m not calling Zed,” she grumbles. “And I’m  _ not _ going back down there.” The line clicks. Bree’s cheerful voice makes her smile, albeit brokenly. “Hey Bree.” Her words crumble. She sniffs again. “Are you busy right now? Can you meet me outside of the school in ten minutes?” She glances at Bucky. “Bring a lighter.”

“A lighter?!” Bucky exclaims. “Addison, what the hell?”

Addison doesn’t look at him. She hangs up and drops her phone in her bag.

“You can’t get out of here without your parents seeing you,” he states with a smug smile.

She glances at the window. His shoulder slump.

“You wouldn’t.”

Oh, she would. She’s a cheerleader—a flyer. She’s not afraid of heights.

“Addison, we’re on the second floor!”

Her window is over the porch roof, thankfully. She throws one leg out the window, then the other. She hasn’t walked on the roof since she was a kid, so she’s nervous to stand. It holds her, of course it does. Warmth courses through her veins; her heart is  _ pounding _ with adrenaline!

“Stop!” Bucky leans out the window, trying to grab her. “You’re gonna hurt yourself!”

She pauses at the idea of him actually showing concern.

“And then who’s going to lead the Mighty Shrimps at the summer camp in a few weeks?”

She rolls her eyes.

There isn’t an easy way off the roof. There’s never a ladder conveniently left behind. There aren’t any indentations in the brick columns around the porch for “artistic design” that she could use as stepping stones or anything of the sort. This is Seabrook after all; homes aren’t built to support the rebellious acts of teenagers.

She sits at the edge of the roof and carefully inches over the side. Bucky is above her, repeating how crazy this is and “when the hell did you get so reckless?!” She blocks him out. Her focus is on pressing her fingers into the metal and bracing for when her body falls over the edge.

She’s not as prepared as she imagined when her weight suddenly drops off the roof. She claws helplessly at the metal, but it’s no use. She hits the ground and rolls. The garage trembles when she collides.

Bucky races to the edge. His eyes are surely about to pop out of his head. “Are you okay?!” he calls.

Addison doesn’t move. She’s fine, but… She looks up at him, eyes equally as big. Did she just _do_ that? Did she really just sneak out of her house? Oh man, oh man, who _is_ she?  
“Do you know how _pissed_ your parents are going to be when they find out about this?!” 

“I don’t care!” She does. A lot. But in that moment, her feet are on the ground, she made it outside without her parents knowing, and nothing is stopping her. She’s  _ free.  _ “I’ll be back in an hour! Cover for me!”

“I will not—Addison! Addison, come back!”

She wipes her eyes as she runs down the driveway. Now she’s laughing, smiling, for the first time that 

••••••••••

She explains the plan to Bree as they’re walking around Zombietown. They’re going to Seabrook Power, but Addison doesn’t want Zed or any of the zombies getting involved. She doesn’t want to scare them.

“We’re going to burn your wig?” Bree says. They approach a pile of rubble that used to be the powerplant. It’s supposed to be off limits to the public—it’s dangerous, according to Mayor Missy—but they hangout there sometimes with their friends anyways. The zombies still claim it as theirs, taking advantage of the different debris and concrete levels to create new dance spaces. 

“Yes.”

“Are you… sure about that?”

“I’m tired of my family telling me to put it back on.” Addison pulls at her backpack strap. “My parents stopped pestering me with it, but I know they haven’t completely accepted the new me. They still believe I can take everything back. They think that, if I put the wig on, I’ll be their perfect daughter again.” She shakes her head. “But I’m not. I never was.”   


Bree sighs. “Then… let’s do this. You know I’m with you, Addie.”

“Thanks, Bree!”

It’s six in the evening on a Saturday, and yet, the lot is empty. Not even stray monsters milling about, reading or listening to music like Addison’s seen so many times before. Perfect… right? She’s a bit disappointed, though.

“Nothing will catch fire here,” Addison says. They stop just past the first wall of concrete and metal. There are layers upon layers scattered across the area. They carefully step over pipes and bars protruding into the familiar path they’ve walked so many times before. They never go further than the first wall. There’s a clearing that’s just big enough for about ten people to sit and hangout. It’s cool.

She grabs her wig from her bag. “Can I have the lighter?”  
Bree passes it without a word.

It’s a small purple BIC lighter with a button to squeeze on the side. Bree pulls at her hair. Her eyebrows furrow, and she taps her foot.

Addison jumps when the lighter clicks and a flame sparks. There it is. This is real. It’s actually happening.

“Addison!”

She almost drops the lighter. She and Bree yell and spin around. They’re expecting Zed, or maybe Willa and the wolves. Instead, it’s—

“Bucky!” she shouts. “Geez, you can’t scare me like that!”

Bucky tentatively steps over the rubble. His arms are spread to the sides to keep his balance on uneven rocks in the path. He and the Aceys usually avoid ground zero at all costs.

“Addison,  _ think _ about this!” he pleads. He climbs over the first wall carefully. If he loses his balance, the sharp edge next to his shoulder will ruin his polo for sure. He leaps over a mess of metal and lands perfectly between the girls. Graceful, as always—Addison resists the urge to roll her eyes.

“You can’t destroy your wig. If you do, you have nothing to fall back on.”

“I don’t need something to fall back on! My real friends  _ like _ my natural hair.” She looks at Bree, who nods firmly. “I don’t care what anyone else says. I’m doing it.”

She ignites the lighter again. The flame waves innocently.

“Addison—!”   


He lunges for her, but it’s too late. The ends of the wig catch fire. Flames hiss as they bite away at the blonde in seconds. Addison tosses it to the ground. Bree inhales sharply. Bucky’s shoulders fall with defeat.

A moment passes, and then the air is suddenly difficult to breathe. When Addison gasps, she’s trembling and on the verge of tears. She staggers backward and falls on a slab of concrete.

“Addie?” Bree calls. She sits down and grabs her hand.

“I just burned my wig.”

Bucky sits at her other side. He slumps against the concrete. “Yeah,” he says. 

“I just  _ burned _ my  _ wig.” _

“When did you get so reckless?”

She laughs. Humorless. “I don’t know. Guess my friends are rubbing off on me. This is definitely an Eliza thing to do.” She sniffs and wipes her eyes. “Someone tell me that was the right thing to do. Tell me I didn’t just make a huge mistake.”

“You didn’t,” Bree promises.

Addison leans into her. They watch the last of the wig melt away into a pile of ash.

Bucky sighs deeply. He picks at his fingers. Shakes his head. Tries wrapping his head around everything that happened that day. Movement ahead catches his eye; he looks up.

The girls don’t notice. Addison rests her head on Bree’s shoulder.

“I really can’t go back now,” she says. Fresh tears fall down her cheeks. She doesn’t wipe them away. “I know I’ve accepted my real hair. I know I’m not the same person I was at the beginning of freshman year, but… seeing it burn like that….”

“Addison?”

Her breath catches. Bree and Addison look up with wide eyes.

It’s Zed. And it’s Eliza, Bonzo, Willa, Wynter, Wyatt…. It’s everyone. Her heart flutters.

“Why does it smell like burnt hair?” Wyatt asks. Behind him, Wynter scrunches her nose in disgust.

Addison jumps to her feet. She climbs over the debris and stumbles over loose rocks to reach her friends. Zed catches her arms to keep her steady. Seems like not everyone can be as graceful as Bucky Buchanan.

“What’re you guys doing here?” she asks.

Zed frowns. She looks so  _ happy _ and full of  _ life, _ like usual, but…. He wipes away a tear with his thumb.

“We were already hanging out in Zombietown,” Willa answers, “but we saw you and Bree over here. Uhh… what were  _ you _ guys doing?”

“Are you okay?” Zed adds quietly, just between them.

Addison presses her lips together. She rocks on her heels and looks back at Bree and Bucky. Bree shoots her a thumbs up. Bucky is storming toward them.

“I destroyed my wig,” she finally admits.

Eliza’s jaw drops. “No way.”

Addison waves the lighter sheepishly. “Impulsively.”

“And she snuck out of the house to do it!” Bucky adds. He stops next to her and jabs his finger at the monsters. “You people are  _ horrible _ influences on her!” With a huff, he turns to his cousin. “But,” his face is soft now. He sighs. “I guess I can cover for you back at the house.”

“Really?” A smile creeps onto her face. “Thanks, Bucky.”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t mention it. You’re just lucky our family loves cheer, and I have plenty of stories.”

He glances at Zed then the rest of the monsters. Addison swears there’s a small hint of his smile, but surely her eyes are playing tricks on her.

“So,” Addison says after Bucky’s gone, “wanna hangout?”

Willa snickers. “Of course.”

Her friends laugh. They split off from the couple and head deeper into ground zero. Behind her, Addison can hear Bree talking to Bonzo. Her friends settle into the familiar safety she knows they’ve all come to love. She loves it, too. So much.

“Hey, you didn’t answer my question,” Zed says. He tugs her close, holds her in a tight embrace. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I mean… I’m shocked, I guess. I just can’t believe I did that. Any of it—I climbed out my window!”

His eyebrows furrow. “How’d you get down? Your bedroom’s on the second floor.” 

She averts her gaze and rubs her neck with a soft, sheepish laugh. "… I fell."

“You  _ fell _ off the—”

“It wasn’t that high!”

“Baby, you’re  _ short,”  _ he says. Stresses, really. She doesn't often accept the height difference, and sometimes, like in the instant of climbing off the roof, he wishes she'd consider it more carefully. “Everything’s high to you!” He ignores her glare as he rakes his fingers through her hair. "Are you okay? I can't imagine that fall was graceful." He laughs.

"It wasn't… the most elegant fall of the year." This makes him laugh harder, so she tries pushing him away playfully. Instead of giving in, he holds her closer and kisses her hair. 

“My parents are going to kill me when I get home,” she sighs. “I’m scared of what my family will think when they find out what I did.”   


“They’ll come around,” he reassures. His voice is gentle. It’s always gentle when he’s talking to her. “And if they don’t, well….” He gestures toward their friends. “You’ve got us.”

Addison leans into him, wraps her arms around his waist, and grins at the sight before her. Maybe her blood family won't approve of White Haired Addison for a while, and maybe that won't be as easy to accept as she originally told herself, but Zed's right. She's got more than one family.

"Come on," she says. She tugs him forward, and they rejoin their friends. She ducks under a ball tossed between Wyatt and Eliza and takes a seat next to Wynter, who's painting Bree's nails purple and black. Willa is across from them; she's trying to learn zombie-tongue from Bonzo. Zed waves at Eliza, and she adds him to the throwing circle.

Some say blood is thicker than water, but that can't be true. Blood might make you related, but as Addison is learning, it's the loyalty that makes you family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorryyyy for that abrupt ending.. i tried but. oh well


	6. wolf v zombie || part one (williza)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza's Z-Band broke. She's going full-zombie in the cafeteria, Bonzo has her pinned down, Zed is lowkey freaking out and on high alert for the principal, and Willa… Willa just wants to help.

Willa scares Zed. She’s always scared Zed, and she’s always taken a bit of pride in it. The big, bad zombie is afraid of a lady wolf? Ha, she loved it.

But he’s not scared now. Not for himself, anyway. His eyes are ablaze with panic and worry and determination to get people _away._ He pushes everyone back, even Addison who, bless her heart, tries jumping in to help the second everything goes bad.

The cafeteria is a chaotic mess. Humans are fleeing the scene, panicked, screaming, trying to get out before—

Willa doesn’t budge. He storms at her, aiming to shoo her away with the rest of her pack, but _she doesn’t budge._ She won’t. Not when she can see _her_ behind him, struggling against Bonzo’s hold, growling in a tone Willa’s heard once before. Hearing it makes her heart ache. She wants to help. She _needs—_

“… to _leave,”_ Zed is ordering, his brown eyes narrowed into slits because he means business. He’s too close for comfort. Clearly he wants her gone, and she can hear her brother close by, growling a warning at him, but she won’t back down.

“I can help,” she says. “I’ve–”

_“No.”_

Willa understands. Begrudgingly. They’ve only been in town for a month, hardly long enough to earn everybody’s trust. She assumed Zed at least trusted them, though. He was so _kind_ and _helpful_ when they needed their moonstone. Did he not trust them to return the favor? Maybe…

She glances at Addison, who’s with Bree nearby but out of the way, watching Eliza with her eyebrows scrunching in concern and rocking on her heels like _she’s_ considering running in to help.

“We’re handling it,” Zed continues. “You need to get out of here.” He turns to retreat back to his friends.

“I know what this is,” Willa argues. She follows him a step and catches his arm. “I’ve helped her before. Please.” Her hands drops to her side. “I just want to make sure she’s okay.”

Zed’s face shifts into confusion. As he tries piecing together when she could’ve experienced Eliza going full-zombie, Addison appears at their side. She breathes, “I found it.” She holds her hand out; Eliza’s Z-Band rests in her palm.

They reach for it at the same time. Zed glares. Addison looks at her curiously. She was there too, the day Eliza’s Z-Band malfunctioned. She witnessed Willa getting through to Eliza, calming her down, pulling her as close to normal as possible without the Z-Band. Maybe that’s why Addison gives her the device instead of Zed.

“Addison,” he argues immediately, confused and shocked and, perhaps, a tad offended.

“Shh,” she coos, looping her arm around his. “Let her do it.” She smiles softly at Willa.

Willa mirrors her. Embedded in her grin is a silent thanks, and Addison nods in response. Willa looks back at her pack. Wyatt is closest, on his toes with his eyes glowing yellow. That’s a wolf’s automatic defense; she knows he’d never actually attack anyone here.

She holds a hand out, telling him to stay put. He backs off.

Addison pulls Zed to the side. As soon as they think she’s out of earshot, he whines, “How could you not pick me?”

“Wait and see,” Addison replies smugly. _Smugly._ Damn, that makes Willa feel a bit proud as well.

If Eliza had fangs, they would be out with a snarl as Willa approaches. She’s thrashing about, trying to break out of Bonzo’s hold. His arms break and she rushes forward a few feet, but then he catches her wrists and yanks her back. He stares at Willa with wide eyes, though he’s not trying to get her away like Zed. His gaze drops to the Z-Band in her hand.

Willa stops in front of Eliza. She can feel everyone staring at her. This isn’t how she wanted their secret revealed. Suddenly, she’s nervous. Her palms are sweating; she wipes her free hand on her jeans. Bonzo is watching her with one eyebrow raised. She knows he’s boring into her forehead, trying to read her thoughts. Not to worry, she thinks, you’re about to find out.

Willa reaches for Eliza’s arm. Her nails gently encircle her wrist, the side she’s only seen bare once before. Willa intertwines her fingers with Eliza’s.

“Hi love,” she says softly. She shuffles closer. “It’s me, Willa. I know you’re in there. Calm down for me, okay?”

To Bonzo’s surprise… Eliza stops thrashing. Her shoulders slump forward. Her face falls into a blank stare. Willa notices her eyebrows twitching, her nose scrunching in confusion—which is adorable, by the way—and she knows she’s breaking through. Eliza is trying to figure out who she is, and if she’s trying, she’s not gone yet.

Willa carefully snaps the Z-Band around Eliza’s wrist. It hums as it kicks back on and reactivates. Eliza relaxes completely in Bonzo’s hold.

Her eyelids flutter, and she looks up at Willa. A sheepish smile creeps onto her face.

“Hi,” she says quietly.

“Hey.” Willa smirks. “Think you have some explaining to do.” She smiles at Bonzo as she takes Eliza in her arms. They turn toward the door. Willa reaches for Eliza’s hand again.

They make it two steps before they freeze; their friends are still there, still staring. Wynter has joined Bree and Addison at the side. They’re beaming and bouncing on their feet, excitement almost too much to contain. Zed is confused as hell until he looks between  _ his _ girlfriend and her girlfriends, and—Oh, he gets it.

Wyatt is smirking. He didn’t know for sure, but he had a hunch. Their mother is going to pay him well when they return to the den.

Eliza breathes a laugh. “I guess we  _ both _ have some explaining to do.”

They look at each other, nervous. Eager, too. Most importantly, though: fond, sweet, totally in love.


	7. how they're living their life (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> platonic wolves platonic wolves platonic wolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suuuuuuuper short, but I just needed some fluffy wolf relationships ok

Werewolves are _mean._

Werewolves are _vicious._

They shouldn’t be messed with.

They’re _dangerous._

They’re… they’re touchy? Only with each other, only when they think they’re out of sight. Some have been spotted in the library between classes, lounging on couches in the back of the room. They stretch their legs out across laps and lay their heads on stomachs. Most work on homework. They ask for help when they need it. They’re quiet, simply content with being near each other.

Wyatt is always with them. Addison has spotted him before, always with a new book. Sometimes he’s leaning against someone, sometimes someone’s leaning on him. Sometimes he’s in a chair by himself, legs thrown over the side flipping through pages like he’s hypnotized. She wonders often who shows up first: him or his pack.

They’re competitive, too. A harmless game of volleyball in gym class turns into yelling and growling and name calling across the net. The humans and zombies were put off at first. 

Competition turns into protection quickly. Some [idiots] tried joining in on the trash talk in the beginning, and it was a mistake. It’s always a mistake to insult the pack on _any level._ They bared their fangs and flashed their amber eyes to the outsiders who insulted their own. It’s all fun and games until a human joins in [with the only, only exception of Addison].

Werewolves are…

Werewolves are not what Addison expected them to be.

A bunch of stray wolves? Nah.

A family.


End file.
